lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Tazawa
Ran had always wanted to become a lawyer ever since he’d graduated out of school, as he’d always been very intelligent when it came to talking his way out of situations as well as digging for the truth. He’d put it off for three years due to him becoming part of an organization known as Weiss in order to seek revenge against the one that’d killed his parents and put his younger sister in a coma. While in this organization, Ran learned skills that would help him in a fight against his enemies, both old and new. He was given a katana (Japanese sword) to use. It doesn’t hold any special powers of any kind but he is quite proficient in using it in close range fights. He was also trained in learning some helpful martial arts moves that would also help him during any mission that he was given to take on. He stayed with them for three years before getting out and deciding to run his father’s old law firm where he just buries himself in work on a daily basis. When he does have some free time to himself, he enjoys curling up with good book. And now that his sister Alice is no longer in a coma, he constantly keeps an eye on her to make sure that she is okay and she doesn’t become a target to any of his old enemies. Overall, Ran is mostly quiet, not all that talkative except when handling board meetings, he does smile but it is rarely. He seems to have a soft spot for children, which is the only time he is ever seen smiling when he’s around them or around Alice. Ran only succeeded in taking only a small portion of those involved with the deaths of his parents. He never successfully caught the man behind it all, which he stresses about because he knows full well what a man like that is capable of and doesn’t want him coming back to cause any problems for him or Alice. He’d vowed to take revenge against Reji Takatori (the man who killed his and his sister’s parents and had a limo hit his sister). It was the brutal murder of his parents, Alice being sent to the hospital and in a coma for the majority of her life and the many missions that he took on while in Weiss that made Ran become distant from others. He doesn’t like to talk about his past with others as he tries to, as much as he can block out the painful memories. He doesn’t allow anyone to get too close to him as anyone that he cares about always seems to get hurt because of him so he just shuts himself off from the simple joys of life and focuses on work and protecting his sister. He regrets quitting Weiss but he knew it had to be done since his sister had awakened from her long time coma. Plus, being part of Weiss earned him fast money, which he needed to pay for Alice’s expensive hospital bills when she was still out and even after she’d woken up. He is quite overprotective of his sister and it causes her a lot of grief because she could never do anything fun but he feels it is for her own good. Their parents’ killer is still out there, something that he will never be able to stop thinking about until that man is dead. Appearance Ran is 5’10” with long dark red hair that is braided majority of the time and violet eyes. His face is very curved; his eyes often narrowed a lot of the time as he always wears a serious expression on his face every day. The only time he ever smiles is when he’s around his sister, other than that, his lips are usually formed straight or downward, indicating that he is frowning, thinking too much about his painful past. He wears square shaped reading glasses when working or reading only and he wears an earring in his right ear. The front of his hair is very short, shoulder length just about but if one were paying attention, they would also see the long braid that goes all the way down to his backside. He has a peach skin complexion, though in some lights he appears pale. When he worked for Weiss, Ran wore an attire that consisted of a cream colored inside color with a red cross going across it, a lavender colored shirt, a white long trench coat, thick black gloves that stop just a bit above the wrists and they also had red crosses on the top part of them, black leather pants and black steel toed boots that went all the way up to the knee. And he was always seen with his katana in his hands. Once out of these clothes, he’d does wear casual attire like regular pants, shirts, black or brown suede shoes, sometimes jeans with sneakers and a t-shirt. Now that he works at the law firm, he wears formal attire that consists of many different suits. History Ran Tazawa was born and raised in Tokyo City, Japan by a woman named Allyson Namakazie who was his mother. As for his father, Ran never knew his father as he’d left soon after he’d found out that Allyson was pregnant, causing her to become a single mother raising her only son by herself. Even after her son was born, she never mentioned Ran’s father much at all, except for the fact that he had his last name. That was all he knew about the man was his last name and nothing more. Allyson worked as a receptionist for a law firm that started out under the name The Law Offices of Takatori and Nester, which is where she’d met her first husband, Ronald Nester, the only man that Ran had come to know as his father. At first, Allyson only thought of Ronald as a friend and nothing more. She had this rule to where she didn’t like getting into relationships with her employees as things like that would often lead to unnecessary and untruthful rumors around the office. But Ronald was a respectful man, as was his partner Reji Takatori. But She disliked Reji because he’d frequently make passes at her throughout the day, plus he wasn’t even her type. She wasn’t into dating really old men, which is something she found not only to be creepy but disgusting as well. And she wanted to set a better example for her son and refused to lower her standards for a pig like him. While she worked, Ran went to school, excelling in all of his classes for he was a very bright child and kind when speaking to others. He and his mother had a very good relationship with one another but he still longed for knowing who his real father was and of course she would dodge telling the boy any chance she got. He didn’t understand why she was acting the way she was and if there was something about his father that she knew about, no matter how embarrassing, he still wanted to know. But he couldn’t pry any information out of her. But he did come to like Ronald and had no problem with his mother marrying him later on. Little did any of them know that Reji was a man that didn’t like to take no for an answer. When he wanted something, he would get it through any means necessary. And if he couldn’t have what he wanted, he would go out of his way to destroy that person or people by constantly targeting them, making their lives miserable in any way he could. He was a crooked lawyer. He embezzled money that the company made, taking it for himself and basically pocketing money that didn’t belong to him and partaking in large, risky investments. He didn’t care about what was in the best interest of his clients, he just was in it for the money. People already knew he was money hungry but they didn’t know anything more beyond that and they certainly didn’t know that he was taking company money. Ronald was too busy caught up in taking care of his new family and working that he didn’t notice any of this himself. He’d later had a daughter by Allyson, having named her Alice. Ran took responsibility in looking after his younger sister when their parents were busy working (Ran decided to keep his last name instead of changing it to Nester). He was in charge of making sure she got to school on time, helped out with chores and got her homework done before she did anything recreational. And anytime she wanted to go out and do something fun, they’d do things together. However, that all changed when Ronald had finally found out what Reji was doing as he’d noticed that the company was always coming up short financial wise and there were bank statements that he’d also found with large withdrawals and other papers involving investments that he didn’t even agree to. This is why a lot of the employees were coming up short anytime they would receive their checks on pay day, because the company itself didn’t have enough money to pay them what they should’ve been getting. Because of this, Reji had hired some men to follow Ronald and his wife home and kill them, which they did, brutally as blood was splatter everywhere in the house. Ran and Alice were gone out to a festival only to return to see their parents’ dead bodies on the floor around pools and splatters of their own blood. Ran was only nineteen while Alice was only fifteen. The culprits to the murder had not completely left the house for they attempted they attempted to kill the two of them since they came in at the wrong time but Ran grabbed his sister and managed to escape with her. Although they got away from the house, that didn’t necessarily mean they were completely safe. For you see, Reji had followed them secretly while riding in a black limo. They were crossing the street to the other side when he ordered his driver to run them both over. He’d only succeeded in hitting Alice, which had landed her in the hospital but the accident had caused her to fall into a coma. Ran blamed himself for not protecting his sister from such a mad man. As for the men that’d killed their parents, he never forgot their faces and he’d vowed that he’d get revenge for what they did to him and his family. He was personally going to making Reji Takatori pay, as he knew the man was behind it all. There was no doubt in his mind about that. But the man was very dangerous, despite being old. He had connections in high places that he could phone without hesitation and order to have someone killed to save his own ass in a minute. Ran had gone into hiding to avoid being killed, as he was the only current survivor of such a slaughter. The police found never found any leads that would tie Reji to the killings but Ran was going to make sure that, that man spent the rest of his life behind bars or he was going to kill him in the same fashion that his parents were killed. It’d only been a few months after the incident; the company had fallen down in the dumps now that Reji was fully in charge over it. As for himself, he’d becoming part of a secret organization known as Weiss. The organization trained those that came to them to be assassins, giving them missions to go on that required them to kill for profit. Ran was desperate, as he needed the money to pay for his sister’s hospital bills until she got better. He refused to let her be tossed aside to die by uncaring doctors so he did whatever he felt was necessary to make sure she stayed in the hospital and got the help that she needed. He didn’t know when she would come out of her coma but he wanted to be there when that happened. As such, he became an assassin for the money. The work was of course, very dangerous because he often came across drug dealers, gangsters, anyone involved into the mafia, etc. He was able to find out any information necessary to complete a mission through this organization. He was placed as the leader of a group of four other guys. Because of his past tragedy and current resolve, he is terse and seems very cold. He carries a katana and is very skilled with the sword. He also is skilled in using some martial arts techniques and some hand to hand combat that is very useful in missions. He was also provided a white Porsche to be able to get around in as is mode of transportation. While working under this organization, he doesn’t allow anyone to become really close to him for he doesn’t want anyone innocent to get hurt. He’d already lost his parents and doesn’t know if his sister will even wake up from her coma, he doesn’t want anyone else to end up with the same fate as them. He’d gone under many aliases while part of this organization to keep people from knowing his true name. During one of his many missions given to him, he was able to actually track down the two men that killed his parents, as they were part of a mafia group that dealt in illegal embezzlements involving large sums of cash from top profiting corporations around the world. While may have succeeded in killing them, Reji was still his main target. By the time he found those two guys, his father’s law firm had completely fallen under and closed down and Reji went into hiding in the underground world. But that didn’t stop Ran from continuing to look for him. He was part of Weiss for three years until his sister Alice finally awakened from her coma. She was seventeen at the time but her body hadn’t physically aged while she was in a coma. Ran was on the verge of having found Reji hiding out in an illegal underground gambling area, and he was pleading for his life to be spared but the place was rigged with a bomb to explode, destroying any evidence that would be collected by the police. Reji had gotten away but many believed him to have died in the explosion. Ran managed to get out in time with no major injuries other than a broken arm. After that, he’d quit working for Weiss, as they weren’t going to force him to stay if he didn’t want to continue working for them. But the only reason he got out was because no more than ever, his sister needed him now that she was awake. It might’ve taken three years of his life away to track down the people that were the object of his revenge but Ran feels better knowing that at least two of the men won’t be coming back but Reji was a different story. Ran has a feeling that the man isn’t dead and as such, he is very overprotective of Alice’s well being. He got back into school, currently still attending classes at Todai where he is majoring to get his degree to become a full fledged lawyer like he was going to do before the tragic events of his past caused him to put his life on hold. He’d revived his father’s old company, taking it over and renaming it The Law Offices of Tazawa and Nester. He and Alice agreed on the name and all of the old employees that had lost their jobs were rehired back (if they didn’t find new jobs). Although his sister looks like she is still fifteen years old when she is in fact now eighteen, she is re-attending school, making up the three years of school that she’d missed before she can enroll into Todai University. Ran buries himself in work majority of the work both court school related. He is working hard to make sure things stay on the right track as they should’ve been while taking care of his sister since his days of being an assassin are over but the memories of bloodshed are still there. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Allison Nester : Ran is very protective of his sister since she has come out of her coma. Because of what'd happened to her that put her there, she stays with him and he must always know where she going at all times. Though the two of them are close as siblings, Allison loves her brother and all but wishes he'd loosen the rope and give her some space. Skills Katana : Although he doesn’t use it anymore, Ran owns a regular Japanese sword that he used to take his enemies down with when he worked for an assassin organization known as Weiss. He was the leader of the group of four guys that he worked with (before they parted ways in the end). It is in this organization where he was trained to learn how to fight and use various weapons. He was given a formal katana to use. His attacks mostly focused on slashing, cutting and stabbing his opponents when at close range enough to do so. The sword harbors no real power of any kind as he just uses it to perform regular attacks with it like any normal sword. He’s quite proficient with it, as he’s able to strike his enemies down with it with ease. Martial Arts : Before he quit working with Weiss, Ran possessed amazing hand-eye coordination and hand-to-hand combat skills, for he was trained by a personal instructor while part of the organization for three years. He didn’t start out as a skilled fighter but he got better as time progressed. He got better at being able to fend for himself by punching and killing whenever his opponents would leave themselves wide open. He’s also good at blocking a strong hit from even the most skilled of fighters. Ran Gallery rantazawa.png Whitecross.jpg|Ran with the other members of Weiss rantazawa001.jpg rantazawa002.jpg rantazawa003.jpg rantazawa004.png rantazawa005.jpg rantazawa006.jpg Trivia *Ran's character design was based off of Ran Fujimiya from the Weiss Kreuz: Knight Hunters Eternity series. Also See *Allison Nester *Todai University *List of Todai University Students